1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods for enhancing energy metabolism and particularly to methods for using isoflavones for enhancing energy metabolism.
2. Description of Related Art
Isoflavones are naturally occurring chemical compounds found in plants such as beans and legumes, particularly soy. Although the mechanism of action is unclear, isoflavones mimic the effects of estrogen and modulate estrogen metabolism. As a result, isoflavones are known to reduce tumor cell proliferation, induce tumor cell apoptosis, regulate hormone balance, and reduce the risks of breast and prostate cancer, heart disease, osteoporosis, and several other diseases and conditions. However, isoflavones are not known to have an affect on energy metabolism.
Energy metabolism is the transformation of energy that accompanies biochemical reactions in the body. Energy metabolism is often reduced or impaired in animals, particularly aging animals, postmenopausal animals, or animals experiencing health or other problems that cause a reduction in energy metabolism. See, Roberts et. al., Nutrition and Aging: Changes in the Regulation of Energy Metabolism With Aging, Physiol. Rev. 86: 651-667, 2006. In such animals, energy expenditure associated with physical activity and basal metabolic rate generally decreases. Such reduced or impaired energy metabolism often results in increased fat deposition and reduced muscle mass. This occurs even though food and energy intake remain the same. This result increases the risk of many chronic diseases such as type II diabetes, hyperlipidemia, arteriosclerosis, and hypertension; lowers the animal's quality of life; and reduces the animal's life-span.
Methods for affecting energy metabolism are known. US20080057584A1 discloses methods for enhancing energy metabolism by introducing nucleic acid that encodes a factor for improving energy metabolism into eukaryotes. WO05107779 discloses compositions for enhancing energy metabolism comprising garcinia cambogia extract, gymnema sylvestre leaf extract, and green tea leaf extract. WO05041949 discloses compositions for affecting dysfunctional energy metabolism comprising a combination of L-carnitine, acetyl-L-carnitine, pantothenate, and niacinamide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,055 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,004 disclose the use of L-carnitine and acetyl-L-carnitine in combination for the prevention and treatment of syndromes related to diseases of energy metabolism. WO08066250 discloses compositions for enhancing energy metabolism in liver cells comprising chito-oligosaccharides. WO0195915 discloses compositions for enhancing energy metabolism in muscle cells comprising an alkanoyl carnitine and ribose. WO07043933 discloses the use of probiotics for, among other things, improving energy metabolism. U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,421 discloses using capsaicinoide-like compounds for enhancing activity of energy metabolism. However, there have been no effective nutritional solutions to counteract the adverse effects of reduced energy metabolism in animals, particularly aging animals. There is, therefore, a need for novel nutritional solutions that effectively enhance energy metabolism in animals.